Light and Darkness
by Chris Talonflight
Summary: Light and Darkness are everywhere. This is a forgotten world that is seperated form the others. But now, we will find out the TRUE tales, of what happened before Kingdom Hearts, and how it both happened, and DIDN'T happen.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A wave of pain washed over me as the heat became unbearable. I was sweating bullets, and my long black coat was only making things worse.

I reached inside my coat and brought out my only possession: a large knife with a curiously shaped blade. As the heat rose, I saw it begin to steam.

I needed to get out. Now.

"You cannot escape us, Kylar Deatheyes!" a voice called.

Another voice chimed in, one that I knew well but couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry, Kylar, but this needs to be done." The voice seemed to taunt me, sitting just beyond my memory. Not that I had a memory anymore.

I had woken up this morning in this cell with a blank mind. No memory. Just a black coat, a knife, and a perception in my grey eyes that no other man had.

The door wasn't blocked, but every time I tried to exit a fireball came through. But now I had no choice: run or die. I took a step out, and was nearly knocked over by a ball of flame. In a reflex action, I hurled my knife at the man who had launched it from his spinning Charkams, knocking him down.

Another man walked slowly towards me, showing no sign of fear at all. On the contrary, he seemed to inspire me with a feeling of… no, not fear exactly, but apprehension. "_No matter who you kill, no matter what you do, you cannot escape your fate, Kylar Deatheyes. You are still only a boy"._ He seemed to speak into my mind.

I ground my teeth. "Don't call me that!" I yelled. I knocked him down and stared into his eyes. One of my powers was the ability to see into people's soul, and see what crimes they had committed. This man was… Empty. I could see no soul in his eyes, no crimes, no events, no good deeds, nothing. It was as if he had no soul, but that couldn't be possible… Could it?

Then I saw a large spiked axe come swinging at me. It caught me on the ankle with the flat of the blade, tripping me, but I lashed out with my knife twice, which gave the man wielding the axe an X shaped cut on his forehead. He cried out: "How could you strike your own father in this manner?" I ignored him. Until I was safely away, he was not my father.

I leaped over a broken wall, barely avoiding a blonde girl with bladed steel knuckles. She seemed startled. "Kylar, I thought you were-"

I swerved around her, and dodged away. There was an explosion behind me, but I didn't heed it. My entire mind was focused on escape. Then a buffet of cold water struck me with such force that it lifted me. I saw the edge of a building as I flew over it. Then I was falling. I barely caught onto a railing on the edge of the opposite building, and I chanced a look back. I saw four men and one girl all dressed in long black coats standing at the edge of the balcony, hoods hiding their faces. I dropped from the building onto the back of a passing wagon. Exhaustion took me then, and I slept. When I woke, the wagon had stopped, and I was in the royal city of Mel-Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Any child who looked at me that first day must have instinctively known that I was trouble: I nearly got attacked several times. But the kids weren't the worst: I was homeless, with no money and no hope of regaining my memory, and with a dangerous enemy. Worse, I couldn't remember who they were.

That night, I slept in a doorway. When I woke, it was to a stern lance guard hovering over me.

"You can't sleep out here, son." He said. He was a gray-haired senior officer, and had probably thought that I was a runaway.

"Uh, sorry." I said as I got up. I started walking away but I felt suddenly weak and drained. I fell, and I heard the guard say "Poor kid" as unconsciousness took me.

I awoke to find myself in warm sheets and a soft bed.

"What the heck-" I stopped, because I heard voices from the outside. I could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"An unusual boy… Black coat… Strong and agile from his looks…" I slipped out of bed, snatched my clothes from a chair by the bed, and crept to the doorway.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." A woman of about thirty-five stood with her back to the doorway talking to a man at the door. "I know that he's a runaway, Jesse, but you can't take him to the orphanage. Besides, if he ran away from home, how long would it take his parents to find him?"

"'His parents', as you call them," I interrupted, "Are his mortal enemies. And I'm not going to any orphanage."

The woman turned around, surprised. What I probably looked like, standing there in my black coat and gloves, with cold grey eyes and an expression to match, was a cultist with the fervor of a fanatic. The man at the door took that opportunity to exit. I could see her debating whether or not to comment on my appearance. I didn't give her a chance.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Mel-Hale." The woman said. "You were brought to me by a guard I know, who said you were a runaway. You were sick, but He refused to take you to the doctor because he thought your parents would find you."

I sighed with relief. They weren't suspicious. Although I wanted to find out who I was, I knew that I wasn't normal. No one with powers such as me could ever be normal: that was the one thing that stuck in my head.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I simply planned on trying to give you a normal life." The woman said quietly.

I held out my hand. "What's your name?"

She shook my hand. "Blue."

"How do you do that?" She asked as I gazed into her eyes and felt my eyes go blue as I saw her soul bared before me. "Why do I feel as if you were probing my soul, and searching for something?"

I shook my head. "I can see the souls of people, what they have done, and all their crimes. Be glad, though: you have passed the test. I believe you."

She blushed, and surprisingly seemed unsurprised by my power. "You were wearing these when you were found." She held up a pair of words on a chain. They read "Arc Caster."

"Is that my name?" I asked myself. Something inside me said yes.

Three years I stayed with Blue, learning the ropes, figuring out how to live, and learning to wear something other then black. In time, the memory of my escape faded, although it did not go away entirely. I turned 18, and became a man. I took up training with a master swordsman, known as the Sandtiger for killing a pair of sandtigers in their lair when he was only 16, and he still had the claw scars on his face to prove it, as well as a necklet of claws taken from his vanquished foes. Those years passed quickly for me, and the day came when I knew that I needed to leave the fortress city of Mel-Hale. On the day that I decided to leave Mel-Hale, I found the first clue to my lost identity. It started when Blue suddenly stated my hometown.

"You're from Elanor."

"Elanor?" I asked. "How?"

"Your accent." She shrugged. "You have lost your memory, that much I can tell by the vacant expression in your eyes, but there is something deeper there, something else." When I said nothing, she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You were born for great things, Arc. Make me proud." She seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "You've been like a son to me Arc. I want you to know I'm as proud as any mother could be. I love you like a son. I hope you find what you're searching for. I want you to be my son." Before I left, I embraced her, the closest thing to a mother I had ever known.

She had called me her son.

I travelled west, towards my hometown of Elanor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I arrived in the outskirts tired, dirty, but happy. Here at last I had a home, somewhere that could be a link with my lost memories.

I felt the weight of the sword I carried, Rainer, the hilt of the blade where the tip should be when you wear it on your back. It was a secret of mine to have the sword reversed. My way, your hand had merely to move a couple inches up and back, while with a conventional shoulder-harness for the sword my hand would have to travel up to shoulder level. It saved precious milliseconds, which were vital in warfare. It could mean the difference between life and death. Rainer was also a dual-blade: it could split down the center if you wanted it two, giving you two swords with which to fight. It had been made for me by the Sandtiger himself, as a reward for completing his advanced training.

I was standing on the Main Street when I felt a hand on my bag, and I instinctively whirled and grabbed them by the shoulder. I found myself facing a pretty girl of my own age, trying to steal my bag!

"Well, what do what we have here?" I asked pleasantly.

"It appears that you have a young lady by her shoulder, sir." She was _good_. Smooth in a crisis, she knew how to turn it back on another.

"Why were you stealing my bag?" I asked her bluntly.

"What do you care?" she asked defensively. "You just want to turn me in."

"It all depends." I looked into her eyes, and felt my eyes flare blue for an instant as I looked into her soul. Her eyes were a stunning green, to contrast her fiery red hair. "Are you trustworthy?"

She put a hand to her forehead and broke my intense stare. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I can see that you have lied in the past, Vi." I was not unduly bothered. "But I don't think you want to lie anymore. Not until you learn how to master a sword, that is."

"How do you know me?" She demanded.

"I can see your soul in your eyes, Vi." I said gently. "You haven't had an easy time. Here" I tossed her one of my few gold pieces. "That should take care of you for a bit, anyway. By the way, would you happen to know where a good inn is?"

She pointed down the road, and for the first time smiled. "What's your name?"

"I am known as Arc Caster."

"Well, thanks." She handed me a small copper charm. "When you get to the inn, show the innkeeper this, and say you're a friend of Vi's. He knows me."

"Bartending doesn't pay all the bills, I see."

"You have no idea. I might see you there if your still there tomorrow."

"I don't let people run around with my secrets." I warned. "If you tell someone about me seeing souls, I will find you. Don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow."

She hesitated before continuing on her way. "I don't know what it is about you, but something tells me to keep your secrets. Don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone. And I always keep my promises."

I nodded before leaving. "I'll hold you to it."

The next morning I awoke at the inn. Having acquired a place to stay, my next order of business was finding work, and a teacher. It was my ambition to become a Shaka'Do, which was sort of like an assassin who worked for the kingdom, only far, far more skilled. "Assassins have targets," my old teacher Sandtiger had told me once, "Because assassins sometimes miss. A Shaka'Do has deaders, because the person they are after is dead, they just don't know it yet." It also was training for rigorous warfare, and only the finest warriors completed the two year training course.

"So, the famous swordsman has arrived."

I smiled at Vi as I sat down at the bar. "How about a light breakfast before I die of starvation, oh bartender?" I teased. "Good morning to you too, Vi."

She shouted something towards the cook's chambers. Then she turned towards me. "So what's up? Why did you come to Elanor?"

"Not again." I wagged my finger at her. "I never let anyone know my business until I know some of theirs."

"You _are _smart." She giggled.

"Well, it's not like your stupid." I grinned. "I'm planning to become a Shaka'Do."

A slight hush fell around me. From that alone, I could tell that Shaka'Do's weren't popular, even if they were honored.

"Well, good luck." She punched me playfully. Then she drew close and whispered in my ear. "I'm free after three in the afternoon. Can you meet me at the central fountain?"

"All right, but why?" I asked.

"I'll keep your secrets," she said with a devilishly attractive smile, "if you show me how to use a sword."

I waited for Vi at the fountain, and found her to be chronically on time, almost to a fault. Still, the lesson went rather well, although we didn't hang around the center for our lesson. Instead, we went to a nearby shack, and practiced away from the public eye. Vi seemed to have a natural talent for the sword and she did extremely well. However, she still didn't know the art of war, and she wanted me to teach her that. It was hard, but in the end, I ended up learning as much at she did.

In return for my efforts, Vi taught me stealth. How to creep through the undergrowth silently, how to leap from one tree to the next using only one arm and two feet so you can hold a weapon in the other hand. How to make yourself nearly invisible by blending in. She also taught me the arts of theft and smuggling. I wondered where she got it all from, but there was no doubt that she had done it before. I saw her as a soul treated unkindly by the world, and this was her effort at redemption. At least, when I was with her she wasn't out robbing someone. She was an honor to be around, a person to die for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Keep the blade up!"

I raised my sword Rainer to meet my trainers challenge. Two whole years had passed since my arrival in Elanor. I began to feel that I had made a life for myself.

Clash! Sword crashed on sword as the final test of my abilities went on, as it had been for the last ten minutes. My instructor was my last opponent as I tested myself to see if I was worthy of the title Shaka'Do.

"Feet never flat, up, up!"

I twisted my sword in a spinning figure eight that ended with an upward twist. My trainer, Reynar Thule, parried with a peculiar thrust. I leapt in, out, and to his left. His two handed battle blade swished harmlessly over my head. I brought my blade to his throat.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the title Shaka'Do." My instructor said. Then he jerked me forward. "Come. There is not much time, and I can feel that you are the one whom I have been keeping this for."

I followed him to the back chamber of the training hall. There, in a glass case, was a strange sword, with a name inscribed upon it.

"'Shear'" I read. "But Shear is the name of the legendary Sword of the Night. How did you get this? And why give it to me?"

"Many years I have been its guardian." He said sadly. "And its wielder. When I grew too old to use its power, I laid it down for the next one to come. You are the successor who I seek. Look." He grasped my arm and showed me two red scars, like a large bite on my forearm. "The mark is left only by the Fangs of Shear." He pointed at the two curving teeth near the end of the blade. "You have felt its bite before, though you do not remember now. And you have the power of a Night Angel."

"A Night Angel?" I asked. "What is that?"

"A Night Angel is a man whose job it is to weigh the guilt in a man's soul, and deal out judgment accordingly. Only you and I are able to see men's souls and their crimes. You are the last Night Angel, and you bear the mark of the Fangs of Shear. This sword is yours!"

I was speechless. The older man laughed. "You are wondering how I knew of your power. It's in your eyes, when they blaze as you read someone's soul. Go now, and take up Shear!"

"Hold up." I stopped him. "What makes you think that I am the one to take up this sword? What am I supposed to do, become a vigilante? I will not kill for pleasure, old man."

"No." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You are a meter out of justice. I was the last Night Angel, and I alone know the power that Shear contains. When you see the crimes in a man's eyes, you will know what you need to do; but not before you commit a crime of your own."

"What? What crime?" I asked, confused.

"Shear is an extremely bloodthirsty sword. It possesses a soul, and you may find that at certain times it may speak in your mind. At all times that you hold it, you can feel what it is feeling. Shear enjoys nothing more then being stabbed into a body and drenched with blood. It will affect the way you think about killing. Be cautious, but know this: I have named you the Night Angel, and you can no longer pretend that you are a normal person. You have a destiny apart from other men." He turned and showed me to the door. "I hope that you will make me proud."

"But I don't want to be a Night Angel!" I protested.

"You must, Arc Caster." The old man sighed. "you are branded with the mark. You must do it, or Shear will consume you." With that he shut the door on me and I was left alone in the street.

At about six o' clock pm, I walked into the inn where Vi worked and I stayed. "Give me the strongest drink you have, Vi. I don't think I'm sober now and I definitely don't want to be."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned, as she passed me a glass of liquor.

"Look." I pulled out Shear slowly. Her eyes widened.

"I thought so." I sheathed it again, quickly.

"That's… wow." She stole my glass of liquor and downed it at a gulp. "That's fantastic."

"Hey, you two mind?" a slender man with a large axe was reading near us, and he had an X shaped scar on his forehead. "I'm trying to work without disruption."

"Sorry," I began. "But this is a public place. You can't expect everyone to be quiet just so you can do some reading."

"I said can it, infidel. You should go before I have to hurt you."

"You bastard. No one is leaving here, unless you are." I said. The alcohol must have been pretty effective. He drew his axe and smiled wickedly.

"Unless you got an answer for this, "little man", shut your mouth, stop talking to your whore, and get out." He stood. "My name is Dmitri, and I don't waste my time bandying words with the lower class."

"Steel is the best answer I can think of." I whipped out Shear without even bothering to look in his eyes. His manners were enough. "Is that all you can say to a Shaka'Do?"

At that everyone cleared out of the area we were in, and hid behind tables. Dmitri swung the axe and I struck with the speed of a lightning bolt.

Had I been sober, I would have considered my actions beforehand. But now that I was drunk, I felt only vile rage that Dmitri would say something like that when we weren't even bothering him. _Not about me, and NOT about Vi_. I opened up his arm in what had been intended as a simple superficial wound, but he bled quickly and collapsed. Some men dragged him away. I wiped Shear on his tunic and sheathed it, suddenly sober. I hoped the man lived, I hadn't wanted to kill. Everyone around me went silent for a moment, and then one by one they all departed, leaving me and Vi alone.

"You going to leave me here too?" I asked the striking redhead.

She sighed. "Of course not, Arc. But I can see their point." She sighed again. "Arc, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I know now isn't the best time, but I feel that I need to tell you as soon as possible. I know that you have achieved the Shaka'Do, and I'm just a bartender, but do you think that there could ever be a chance that you could care about me? I think… I think I might be falling in love… with you."

I was stunned by her openness. Was this really Vi speaking? Before I could answer, however, Vi sat up and placed her hands on my cheeks and drew close so I thought she was about to kiss me.

"Please." Vi whispered. "I need to know." Her green eyes seemed to be drawing me closer and closer…

At that moment the war bugle sounded from the wall. Enemies were attacking. The bugle sounded to call all soldiers to the gate. My new ranking as a Shaka'Do stressed that to remain a Shaka'Do I had to participate in the defense of my home.

I got up. "I need to go."

"No! Arc!" Vi cried. "Please … don't go… Stay with me…"

I shook off her clutching hands, and sadly ran to the main gate. I desperately wanted to tell Vi how much I really did care about her, but my duty called me away from her. As I sprinted through the city towards the wall, my mind wandered through our past. I had known her a good while. We had grown close throughout the twelve months I had lived in the city, and we had no secrets from each other, as well as a deep trust in one another that others would call incredible: if they knew about it. High ranking people weren't supposed to have such a good friendship with the commoners, so we had hid our friendship, instead communicating across crowded halls and squares in a discreet manner. A note slid into the bartender's hand when she passed the customer a plate of food was not noticed by the others at the table. And a meaningful glance from the girl serving drinks to the to-be Shaka'Do guest was not uncommon, for there were many love-struck girls in the town. I really didn't know why, because whenever I looked in the mirror I only saw a slim young man who had unnervingly intense eyes. And now Shear.

The roar of heavy battle machinery startled me from my thoughts. I was on the wall top, and looking down, I saw a sight that made despair shoot through my limbs. Thousands of hideous, demonic creatures were organized for an attack on the castle! I heard the thud of a battering ram being driven against the gates. Then something huge cast a shadow over the wall tops, and I looked up in time to see one of our catapults hurl a huge boulder into one of the enemy siege towers, causing it to collapse. But the demons far outnumbered our men. Looking with a spyglass, I could see that not all of the troops were demons: I could make out contingents of human ninjas, and even a hideous giant! It was about as tall as the city gates, and it was the giant that was swinging the battering ram: a huge bronze hammer that he swung again and again at the gates.

Looking around me, I saw that the wall guards were just standing there in shock. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "Fight!"

I picked up a crossbow and began sending arrow after arrow down into the enemy troops. The other soldiers followed my example. I felt a satisfaction that I realized with a start came not from me but from… _Shear_.

A siege tower dropped its huge ramp onto the wall top. Hideous Black skeletons poured out. A sword came at me from behind, and I whirled and sent Shear home into the demon's throat. Another came low, and I kicked it out of the man's hand, and slew him too. Suddenly, the field seemed empty. There were no more men in the tower, and the men were setting alight to it. I cleaned Shear on the cloak of a dead foe.

A deafening crash followed. The ram broken its way through the outer gate! At this rate, the inner gate would soon fall. I could be of more use there, in physical combat, then in archery on the wall. I swiftly ran down the stairs, but stopped in my tracks when I was only halfway down.

Vi was standing there, held back by a huge soldier! He had come in from a siege tower, and had slipped past the defenders. As I ran towards them, Vi drew a dagger and plunged it into his arm, and dragged it in a circle, a maneuver I had taught her to use if she was ever grabbed by an enemy. _That's my girl_, I thought with an instant of pride. I thought Vi could handle it by herself. However, with a bellow of pain, he slapped her and reached for a sword.

Drawing Shear, I hurled myself at them with a cry of rage. How dare they even touch her! The man turned with the sound of my cry, but it was too late. Seconds later, all that was left of him was a mangled corpse.

I stood over the fallen soldier, trying to catch my breath. "You okay?" I asked Vi.

"Y-yes." She stammered, clutching her bloody dagger.

"Its okay, Vi." I said, giving her a hug. "It's okay. I'll protect you."

"I can take care of myself, but thanks for the offer… I was just…" Vi trailed off. "But now you're here. I trust you."

Then I noticed a dull, throbbing sound. I pulled Vi into the inner room of the stone tower and poked my head out the window.

A massive, steaming hot tidal wave was headed straight for the city.

_Wait; there are no bodies of water near the city!_

Then it hit me: the enemy had a wizard, or at least a mage with them. For all I knew it could be a sorcerer or prophet.

I ran back down into the room. I grabbed Vi and shoved her into a closet. Then I locked all the doors shut.

Then the tower went flying down the city streets, carried on waves of boiling hot water. I saw Vi leap from the scalding deluge onto an adjacent rooftop as I was swept past.

"Vi, take cover!"

Before I could finish, something struck me on the head, and I knew nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I awoke in the stairwell some time later, with a throbbing headache. I was still clutching a blood-covered Shear.

I got up and looked around me. The city looked like a tidal wave had crashed on it, so great was the destruction that the enemy had wrought. I could hear screams of innocents as they were chased by the soldiers. Vi was gone.

Vi!

I forced myself to get up, and began running towards the fortress. Vi would have taken shelter there if she could. When I reached the gates, I found them barred. I nimbly ran up the wall until I could grab the edge of the gate and climb over. I landed softly on the ground, and I ran to the balcony. Looking out into the courtyard of the fortress, I saw a sight that made my blood run cold. A man, leaning on a Black Scepter, stood before some kind of vertical altar with his arm swathed in bandages. Tied to the altar was my friend Vi. Sitting in a circle around her, tied up, were a bunch of kids.

He was going to execute Vi!

Something inside me snapped. It wasn't like either time before, not like when I had fought the drunk at the inn or when I had been shooting arrows at the beasts from the wall. It was like the time when Vi had been in danger before, from the enemy soldier, and my rage grew overpowering. But now, it was ten times worse.

Literally roaring with rage I sprinted into the midst of the guards that surrounded the event. The first guard's eyes told a tale of murder. "Murderer!" I yelled as Shear parted his head from his neck. The next guard came at me with sword drawn. "Rapist!" I screamed as my blade sliced into his stomach. The battlefield resounded with my cries. In that instant my transformation was complete. I was now the Night Angel in truth, wielding Shear based on the crimes these demonic skeletons and men had committed.

And I hated myself for it.

I almost reached the black cloaked figure when he lifted his hand, and I felt as if I had hit a wall. Boiling water shot out from the man's uplifted hand, and engulfed me. I felt a presence trying to invade me. _No._ I said in my mind, talking to the presence that was trying to engulf my mind. _You can't do this. I am the Night Angel. _I pushed it back with all my might. _I will not allow you to do this. I am the Night Angel. You cannot win. I am Arc Caster._ When I said that the presence seemed to recoil. It broke off abruptly, but in its haste to depart it left a small part of itself behind. Then the part that it had left behind inside me transformed into pure heat, and I saw my skin begin to blacken, but then a cry sounded from beyond the tidal wave that engulfed me, and the water disappeared. However, the upper half of my left forearm was burned black with a single white rune on the palm, a watermark. The air tingled with the memory of magic.

A child had placed his hand on the forehead of the cloaked man. _Silent Prophet_. The word darted into my mind like a ghost. I shook it off. Blue sparks seemed to dance on the child's hand. _He's invoking a spell!_ I realized. The Silent Prophet, as I had named him, began to twitch violently. His eyes rolled back. Then the child _changed_. It was suddenly a middle aged man, a white staff in his hand, and a hand full of power on the head of the Silent Prophet.

"Let him up, magician." I said. "I don't want him dead." When the magician did not even acknowledge my presence, I forcibly removed his hand. He fell back with a cry, and The Silent Prophet immediately sprouted black bat wings and soared up into the sky. The magician gave me a venomous glare. "Look what you have done! I was dispatched by King Riser himself to capture a Silent Prophet, and you young rebel have destroyed my one and only chance! Who are you?"

"I am the Night Angel." I showed him Shear as proof. "And I am charged with the defense of this city as a Shaka'Do. I apologize for my thoughtlessness, but It was my wish to obtain from him information, and when you did not respond to my first urging I thought you meant to kill him. I also thank you for saving my life." I glanced up, and saw the Silent Prophet circling above us. I also noticed a strange X-shaped scar on his forehead. "He's still there, if you want to go after him."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A voice from above us rang out, "but could you let me down?"

Vi! What was with me today that I couldn't even remember my friend? I walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad you're here, Arc." She whispered. I cut her bonds and let her down from the Silent Prophet's alter carefully. Then, almost as an afterthought, I took off Rainer and my second shoulder-harness and gave them to her. She seemed startled. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"Because you're good enough to equal me now," I said, "And the moment may come where I might not be there to protect you. I don't want to see you die, Vi."

"I will be going after him now, Night Angel. I wish you luck." The magician interrupted. Muttering a spell, he sprouted white angel wings and soared off after the Silent Prophet.

I shook my head. "I wonder who he is." I shot her a quizzical look. "Do you know him?"

"No… But Arc, your arm…"

"I'll live." I was barely containing myself. "I'm just glad you're safe."

We herded the kids into a group. "Who are you kids?" I asked.

No one said a word.

"You're frightening them." Vi whispered. I realized that I still had my sword out and had plenty of blood on me. I immediately sheathed Shear and tried to wipe off what blood I could.

"Who are you?" Vi asked gently. A boy spoke up.

"We are orphans. The black skeletons…" he trailed off.

"What's your name?"

"Yuan." He said miserably.

"And I'm Samira." Another girl chimed in. "It was horrible! Tell the man that I want him to kill all those nasty black skeletons! I hate them!" she started crying.

"Oh you poor things." Vi put an arm around the pair of youngsters. "How many of you have lost family?"

All of them raised their hands. Vi's eyes had tears in them.

"Nothing else for tonight." I interrupted with as kindly a voice as I could manage. "Come with us, and we can take you to a safe place for the night."

All of the kids stood. We led them to the inn, where most of them went right off to sleep.

"I'm going to stand guard." I told Vi.

"Good." She responded softly. "I'm going to talk to the kids a little more."

"All right." I gave her a peck on the cheek, and quickly left outside. Her face went red, and she touched the spot I had kissed her on.

Twelve hours later, I sat up straight, and knew immediately that I had been dozing. Turning around from the dawn, I entered the inn, and looked upon the kids I had saved. A voice cried out my name, and Vi came running into my arms. She was crying.

"Oh Arc, those black skeletons killed their caretakers! It was horrible! They ate them in front of their faces! Oh god, oh god…" she cried.

I closed my eyes and held her quietly. I cried myself for all the death I had dealt out. How could anyone do such a thing to these kids? It was something that I could tell Vi had gone through also, when she was young, and I pitied her and wished that I could have been there to help her out.

This was a girl I had saved. My friend. Our friendship had been strong before, but now we were truly best friends. I really did have feelings for Vi… But did I love her? I couldn't answer that question yet.

Roars from outside startled me out of my thoughts. I reached for Shear, simultaneously giving out instructions.

"Everyone to the top floor!" I yelled. I prepared to hold the courtyard when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone." Vi looked me in the eye. "These undead killed a lot of people, and right now I'm ready for some revenge of my own." She drew out Rainer.

I nodded grimly. I was ready for some revenge myself. "Let's kill these things. You hold the dining room, I'll hold the courtyard."

I charged, swinging Shear with both hands. Smashing into the press of undead monsters I noticed that in their eyes I saw nothing, not a single thing good or bad. When I struck one of them down in a stroke that I was sure would kill it, he fell and rose again. It took a beheading or a direct cut in half to slay the monster permanently, that or fire, I discovered when I threw a bottle of liquor at the head of a monster and it burst into flames. Then I heard a crash, and I saw the door to the inn break open as a monster crashed into it. Then I saw a sword run through its head, and Vi was suddenly there, dealing out death to the undead, whirling Rainer's twin blades. I took a perverse pleasure in watching those who had killed get killed.

I do not know how long it took, but by the time we were finished the corpses were piled high. I knelt, exhausted, but trembling with anger. How dare these black skeletons kill thousands of innocents! How dare they try to kill these orphans! And _how dare they have such blank eyes that even the Night Angel cannot see their souls_. I started at that last thought, and realized that it came from Shear. I glared angrily at the blade, wishing it would stop talking in my mind, but another though crossed my mind. _I wonder what other powers this blade has. I wonder… _ Vi came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What are these things, Vi?" I asked my companion. "Where are they from, and what do they want?"

She stroked my head in an effort to calm me down. "I do not know, but something tells me we are going to find out."

I stood. "Your right." I clenched my fist. "I'm going to find whoever did this, and make them pay." I looked at the stunning redhead by my side. "Are you with me?"

She smiled a smile so cold and wintery that it would freeze you where you stood. "To the death."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a winged middle aged man swooped down. It was the wizard from earlier today. This time, he seemed a bit kinder.

"Greetings, Night Angel." The wings disappeared into his back. "I see by the vermin corpses all around us that you are a true Shaka'Do. But where did the lady learn such skill?"

"From me, friend." I smiled. "What's your name? I can't keep on calling you magician."

"My name is Mavin." He shook my hand. "I am a level three mage in the Order of Wizards. King Riser sent me to capture a Silent Prophet."

"You mean that guy that was going to kill the orphans." I confirmed.

"Yes. The Silent Prophets are a group of powerful mages and warriors, they would correspond to just above a level four on the weakest level. That is why I was sent. Any level three would make mincemeat out of them. But the leader…" He sighed sadly.

"Their leader is referred to as the Lord of Silence. He would be a top level one sorcerer. I could not face him and live."

"Wait." Vi interrupted. "Start from the beginning."

"I have been sent to capture a member of a secret society called the Prophets." He began. "They are a fanatical group of wizards dedicated to wiping out all life in the world, using the dead soldiers you see around us. It is not clear whether they are alive or dead. By summoning up the undead armies, they have the potential to wipe out the entire land of Masolium. The one whom I was chasing bears an X shaped scar on his forehead, and that may be used to identify him."

A long-buried memory from my childhood surfaced.

_A wave of pain washed over me as the heat became unbearable. I was sweating bullets, and my long black coat was only making things worse._

_I reached inside my coat and brought out my only possession: a large knife with a curiously shaped blade. As the heat rose, I saw it begin to steam. _

_I needed to get out. Now._

_"You cannot escape us, Kylar Deatheyes!" a voice called. _

_Another voice chimed in, one that I knew well but couldn't remember._

_"I'm sorry, Kylar, but this needs to be done." The voice seemed to taunt me, sitting just beyond my memory. Not that I had a memory anymore._

_I had woken up this morning in this cell with a blank mind. No memory. Just a black coat, a knife, and a perception in my grey eyes that no other man had._

_The door wasn't blocked, but every time I tried to exit a fireball came through. But now I had no choice: run or die. I took a step out, and was nearly knocked over by a ball of flame. In a reflex action, I hurled my knife at the man who had launched it from his spinning Charkams, knocking him down. _

_Another man walked slowly towards me, showing no sign of fear at all. On the contrary, he seemed to inspire me with a feeling of… no, not fear exactly, but apprehension. "No matter who you kill, no matter what you do, you cannot escape your fate, Kylar Deatheyes. You are still only a boy". He seemed to speak into my mind._

_I ground my teeth. "Don't call me that!" I yelled. I knocked him down and stared into his eyes. One of my powers was the ability to see into people's soul, and see what crimes they had committed. This man was… clean. Not a single crime… except for birthing a boy, except for twisting him, except for murdering civilizations, and except for the death of millions! I turned and sprinted away. Now was not the time for retribution. But one day…_

_Then I saw a large spiked axe come swinging at me. It caught me on the ankle with the flat of the blade, tripping me, but I lashed out with my knife twice, which gave the man wielding the axe an X shaped cut on his forehead. He cried out: "How could you strike your own father in this manner?" I ignored him. Until I was safely away, he was not my father._

_I leaped over a broken wall, barely avoiding a blonde girl with bladed steel knuckles. She seemed startled. "Kylar, I thought you were-"_

_I swerved around her, and dodged away. There was an explosion behind me, but I didn't heed it. My entire mind was focused on escape. Then a buffet of cold water struck me with such force that it lifted me. I saw the edge of a building as I flew over it. Then I was falling. I barely caught onto a railing on the edge of the opposite building, and I chanced a look back. I saw four men and one girl all dressed in long black coats standing at the edge of the balcony, hoods hiding their faces._

I reached into my belt, and brought out my large knife with a curiously shaped blade. After that first night I had never used it again. I stared at it in wonder. I had a feeling that I had more in common with them then I knew. I tried harder to remember. _Remember… Remember…_ I stared at the blade in my hands until all I could see was a shifting haze. _Remember…_

Then: _A young boy wielding a knife like a true assassin._

Next: _Eyes flaming from grey to turn blue for a hot second where blue smoke rose from them._

And then: _ A teenager dressed in black having a vicious argument with his father._

Next: _A woman thrown out of a doorway, a teenager crying, a man yelling._

Now: _A man with an axe wounding his son during a training session._

_"I hate you!" the boy yelled, lashing out with his knife, missing by an inch."I should have listened when she told me that you were bad! You _are_ bad! And so are the Prophets!"_

"Arc? ARC!" I looked up. I had collapsed on the ground with my head in my hands.

"There are five of them." I said quietly. "five Silent Prophets. I was supposed to be the sixth." I looked up, feeling sick. "I remember it all now. Dmitri Stafftide, Illidan Flamewheel, Arlene Blackclaw, Aran Darkblade, and… I … I cannot remember the fifth. Our leader was named Talon Dreadlord, the Dreadlord of Silence. My name… it used to be Kylar Deatheyes…" I wiped sweat from my forehead. "I was one of them. And that Prophet you were chasing, the one with the scar… he's my father… Dmitri Stafftide."

"Well, I know who you are, Arc, and you are _not _one of them." Vi said with surprising ferocity. "I know that you are a good man who wouldn't ever join them. Never. If you used to be with them, I know that you aren't now, and that's good enough for me."

"A Dreadlord…" Mavin said slowly. "This is bad, very bad. Do you know what a Dreadlord is?"

"No." I said, puzzled. "Why?"

"A Dreadlord is a powerful man who has made a deal with the Darkness. He becomes a demon lord, and is imbued with a full arsenal of dark powers. He is darkness incarnate, and is far more powerful then a first class mage. In return for his dark powers he ends up destroying his home world, if he is allowed." He sighed sadly. "He was last seen in the city of Kadara, to the east. However, the King told me that Kadara has been taken over by the Prophets and is being used as their base."

"So I go in there, knock off a few undead, and kill the Dreadlord, right?" I asked.

"It's not that simple." The mage conjured a picture of Kadara. "The place is a natural fortress, and there's only one way in. Once in, the place is like a maze, and there are guards everywhere."

"Well," I said as I sheathed my sword. "It's not something to deal with today. We couldn't even travel far with these kids to look after. Come on, Vi, let's go home."

Later that night, I and Vi shared a room at the inn, where the other kids weren't living. They were all sleeping in the housing complex. Vi was so beautiful in the low light; I knew in that instant that there would never be another one for me.

Then she told me about the crime that a man named Kael-Surd had committed against her, robbing her of honor, courage, spirit, virginity, and pride. It had been six years ago now, but she was still feeling the effects.

He had raped her.

I sighed in anger and sadness as I stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry… I wish I could take some of your pain so that you don't have to endure it."

Vi laid her head down on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. "No. Don't say that. I would rather deal with all of it then have you have it."

I wrapped her in my arms, the warmth of the embrace and the heat of our feelings sparking something inside me. "I'm used to pain after what I've gone through. I can take it. But even hearing of you in pain makes me want to… Oh, I just feel helpless when I know you're in danger!"

"No Arc." She snuggled up to me." I don't wish my pain on anyone but me. I am fine now. Just relax." She began massaging my back, which felt like heaven after my long horse ride.

"If there is ever anything I can do for you, please tell me. Promise." I gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I promise." Vi said as she squeezed back. "But don't try and kill yourself over my pain, or I'll leave you here."

"Ok." I smiled. "You win."

"Good." She held me tight, not wanting to let go, for she knew I would be leaving her soon.

I looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Vi."

Vi looked right back."I love you Arc"

Our faces drew slowly closer and closer, until at last our lips touched and we kissed quite tenderly. We enjoyed the bliss of the experience, holding each other in our arms, knowing that our time together would not last, that one or both of us might die tomorrow, but still living and loving one another.

That was when Vi cried of sad but happy tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I leaned on my sword, surrounded by dead bodies. We had gained entrance to the city of Kadara well enough disguised as Silent Prophets, but after Vi and I had reached the city center another Silent Prophet had challenged us. I recognized him: Aran Darkblade, the Dreadlord's lieutenant. I bluffed my way forward, but was recognized and attacked. Not by Aran: he left as soon as he realized that we weren't going down without a fight. The undead that the Silent Prophet had thrown at us were lying mangled in heaps where we had slain them.

They had taken Vi.

The rage at them would only intensify, and give me strength. For that I gripped it, held on to it, fed it, and allowed it to grow. Anger and rage would be my weapons.

A voice spoke in my mind. _"This is not the boy I trained. The one I trained would never use the weapons of darkness of his free will." _The voice of Reynar Thule permeated me, and for a second I thought of the utter evilness of the tactic I was using.

I didn't care. So be it. If I had to use darkness to free Vi, the darkness I would use. If I could find a way to use the powers of darkness for good, then I would do just that. Even if it meant forfeiting my honor.

At that thought, the red and grey colors of shear faded slightly, giving it a darkened color, as if it had been tainted. However, I felt it increase in power, and I wanted all the power I could get my hands on.

_I wonder… If using only a small amount of darkness for good gives this kind of power, what would happen if I wanted to rely solely on dark power? I could be the most powerful being in the world, more powerful the a first-class wizard-_

I shook my head in disgust. How could I have even considered that? Darkness only led to more darkness. Shaking off the fleeting desire for power, I continued through the ruined city.

_I hope I can keep going. I've got to find Vi! I'm going to make those evil so-called prophets pay ten times for this! If Vi is hurt-_

I heard a scream, and whirled towards where it was coming from. As I watched, I saw an orb of darkness appear, and out of it stepped an apparition that I had hoped never to see again.

The Dreadlord.

"Well, Kylar, it's good to see you again. Have you remembered your duties yet?"

"I have no duties to you, Dreadlord." I spat. "Come on; let's settle this once and for all!"

"I am afraid that I have other matters to attend to." He brushed some imaginary speck of dirt from his shoulder. He was wearing black and white robes that seemed to glow, and his long white hair seemed to sway gently. The white hair seemed to contrast with the fact that his face looked about twenty or thirty, many years before your hair should be white. "But if it is a challenge you wish for, here is one you may enjoy. I merely hope that you will remember your duties before she slays you."

With that, he disappeared, and another person appeared in his place. A blonde female, with bladed steel knuckles appeared. She seemed sad.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Kylar, and I hope you can forgive me for what I have to do."

"Huh?" I was startled. "What do you mean?"

"You mean…" She seemed on the verge of tears. "You don't even remember me?"

"Wait, I remember who you are, your Arlene Blackclaw, but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"You don't even remember that night we spent together? Fine. I see how it is."

"Hold on." I held up my hands. "Can we talk about this calmly? I don't want to kill you."

Her features softened for a moment. Then another portal of darkness appeared, and Illidan Flamewheel appeared.

"What is going on here?" He snapped. "Arlene, follow your orders and kill him. He has become an enemy to our order."

"No… I can't." She seemed at the verge of tears. "I love him."

_Can you say: WHAT?!?!?!_

"If you cannot eliminate him," His Charkams glowed with fire, "Then I will."

He charged me and nearly took my head off. I was rapidly blocking his strikes, but was still bewildered by Arlene's words. _Was she my girlfriend back then? Were we really in love?_ I did not know, but I did know that now I loved Vi, and nothing would prevent me from loving her.

That thought distracted me, and Illidan used that distraction to knock Tainted Shear from my hands.

_Wait a second. Tainted Shear? When did I start calling it that?_

_When you allowed some Darkness to mix with the light. _Tainted Shear answered back.

_Noted._ I responded mentally.

The spike from one of Illidan's Charkams was at my throat. I thought I was about to die when a fierce bolt of lightning bulled him over, dealing him a nice claw pattern on his cheek. Arlene Blackclaw began ripping at him with her claws, and ended up throwing him across the street. Right before he hit the ground at a force that might have killed him, he disappeared through a portal of darkness. He barely escaped the balled lightning that Arlene threw after him.

"Are you all right?" Arlene asked me.

"I… I think so… Why did you save me?"

"Because I have been having my doubts about the machine that the Dreadlord is building." She seemed conflicted. "If it turns out that he is using it not to help the world, then I will have no part in his scheme."

"You mean you really don't know?" I said, surprised.

"know what?"

"That he means to wipe out our entire world."

Her eyes widened. "Come. We cannot talk here. I will take you to a safe place." She wrapped her arms around me and teleported us far away.

We appeared in a small room. When we stepped out of the portal of darkness, I stepped quickly away from Arlene. She was beautiful, to be sure, but I didn't want her kissing me. I loved Vi, and nothing would ever change that.

"What machine is he building?" I asked.

"He wants to build a machine that amplifies his power to use black lightning; he learned how to use it from me."

"What's black lightning?" I asked.

"It's this." She stretched out her hand and a bolt of lightning, black in color, raced across the room to burn a hole in the wall. "It's not that hard to do, but it's very devastating. A hundred bolts like that and you could wipe out an entire city."

"That's probably what he means to do." I began. "You don't know what a Dreadlord is, do you?"

"Not exactly. I was told that it was a being of immense power whose goal was to cleanse their world of destruction."

"Not exactly. A Dreadlord is a man who has made a deal with demons and has thus gained the powers of darkness. He is an extremely dangerous man whose ultimate goal is the total destruction of his entire world."

"I don't believe you, Kylar." Arlene stuck out her chin. "You could only be saying that because you were sent here to capture a Silent Prophet. I should throw you to the undead, which are actually called krul, in case you forgot even that."

"You don't believe me? Let me take you to the city of Elanor, in the east." Before she could protest, I grabbed her, and willed as hard as I could for the darkness to take me to the city of Elanor. A wave of black rolled over us, and suddenly we were in front of the inn where the children were taking shelter.

A middle aged man in white robes started up at our arrival, and raised his staff to cast a spell.

"No Mavin!" I yelled before he could act. "She's a friend." He seemed about to speak, but I cut him off. "No time for chatter." I flung open the door to reveal the frightened orphans. "their all orphans, their parents slain by the Dreadlord. Now you have to help us, Arlene, I'm begging you!"

I could see the fear and indecision on her face. I could relate: if I was right, then everything that she had believed since infancy was a lie, and her dreams were now shattered.

"Kylar… Arc…" She hesitated. "I am so, so sorry… If I had known… I mean… It's just…" Then she burst into tears.

_When did Arlene Blackclaw get so fragile and emotional? She used to be a vigilant soul in the quest of the Dreadlord. Now she is being swayed to our side so easily?_

She threw her arms around me and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Come on, Arlene, I'm not going to the darkness, stop crying!"

Arlene was tearing up because she thought that I was going deeper into the darkness.

"You don't know the dangers, the seductiveness of power!"

"If I can use the darkness against the Dreadlord, it will be enough." I said soothingly. "Do you know who is in charge of the proceedings for the machine that the Dreadlord is building?"

"It's an undead named Kael-Surd. But see: you're obsessed with finding the Dreadlord! I like revenge as much as the next person, but this is insanity!" She had been like this for quite a while. I could waste no more time. I left through a portal of darkness, pulling with me two of the last swordsmen in the city, and wondered just how much of myself I was giving to the darkness.

_Wait a minute. Kael-Surd is the one who hurt Vi! When I catch him, I'm going to make him pay for everything he's done!_ I nursed that though the entire time, holding revenge.

I appeared back in Kadara, near the jail sector. Vi was nearby, I could sense it.

I climbed a ladder to a rooftop and ran towards the center of the jail center. There, in a cell, was Vi.

"Thank god that it's you, Arc!" She sighed. "Can you get me out of here?"

"No problem." I said happily. I was so happy to hear her voice again. I drew out Tainted Shear and with a single slice severed the door from its hinges. Vi gasped.

"Arc, your sword! What happened? It looks as if it's been possessed!"

"It's nothing, Vi." I replied, my good mood evaporating. I did not want to tell her of my growing attraction to the powers of darkness. "I have received information that you might not like. Kael-Surd is an undead, and he is in charge of the building of a huge machine that the Dreadlord Is planning to use to usher in the apocalypse. I want you to know one thing: We are going to kill him."

"Arc… What's happened to you? Is vengeance all that's important to you? What about forgiveness? I've long since forgave Kael-Surd the wrong he did to me, severe as it is."

"Well I haven't. And another thing: if you see Dmitri Stafftide, he's mine!"

She stared at me, and for a moment I saw terror in her gaze. I did not want to look into her soul for fear that I might find that she was afraid of me.

"I'm sorry, Vi, but this is something that I must do."

With that I turned my back on my lover and walked into the street. I would hunt down this Kael-Surd if it was the last thing I did.

It had taken forever to find him.

I had searched the entire city of Kadara, with the exception of the palace, only to find that he was following us.

It started when he leaped at me from behind. He knocked Tainted Shear from my hands. With impressive swiftness, Kael-Surd then proceeded to grab my fallen sword from the ground and strike it into my chest. Suddenly, his eyes widened with terror, and blood began to seep from HIS chest. I said, "The sword you hold, the sword which is mine, cannot harm me, the Night Angel." I had made sure to see about this dark power when I had left it lying around and a krul grabbed it and tried to slay me. "As you have learned, any wound which an individual attempts upon me with the sword, wounds the individual, not me."

"Who… are… you?!" he said

"Tell me what I need to know and it is possible that I can save you." I retorted. The wound was not mortal, but I knew I could play on his fear. Besides, I didn't want to give him a clean death: I wanted him to suffer.

"Of course I will… for a price!"

I picked up Tainted Shear and placed it at his throat. "Is your life a substantial reward?"

Kael-Surd, recognizing the life seeping from his chest, sighed. "Very well… On the day that most of the men in this city left for war, we – Argh…."

The undead captain flopped forward, a throwing knife in his back.

"The fool… My death will mean nothing in the long run anyway…" he gasped as he died.

I sprinted for cover as blades pinged on the ground. I did not know who had done it, but Vi was avenged either way.

Then, from the shadows of the alleyways below us, emerged a dark figure. It had black wings and a black scepter that glowed with a blinding non-light of its own, and water seemed to swirl around him.

A Silent Prophet.

He merely glanced up, and I realized that my shadow had given me away. However, that was secondary to what I now noticed as for the first time I got a good look at his face.

I knew The Silent Prophet.

He was the drunken man that in the past I had fought at the inn, the day that I had first become a Shaka'Do, and he was the man who bore the X shaped scar on his forehead from the day I first escaped the clutches of the Prophets. My father. Dmitri Stafftide.

Dmitri reached to the side and grabbed a bound figure, holding the point of a large scepter to her throat. A pair of black bat wings that I now recognized as Wings of Darkness sprouted from his back. Then Dmitri launched himself upwards, and flew through the skylight up onto the roof.

I shouted. "What are you doing? Look at the destruction you've caused! I am ashamed to call you father!" the swordsmen with me backed off, recognizing that this was something very, very personal.

"I do not jump for joy that you are my son, rebel. You are a disgrace to our order."

"Really? I think I rather improved it." I paused. "You know you can't win here, Dmitri."

"You thought you were so clever to defeat me that time at the inn." Dmitri mocked. ""It'll be different this time, son!"

"Dmitri… Father…" I said slowly. "You killed my friends…" I held up my left arm, the permanently black skin pronounced by the shadow of the clouds. "You destroyed my world."

"Really?" Dmitri asked sarcastically, "I didn't notice. You say that I did all these things to you? I did them with good reason, Arc! You don't know what you did to me, do you?"

"No I don't! Unless you're still sore over your forehead."

"When you destroyed my forehead I had the Mark of Darkness covered by scars. I had to knock a few heads off in the hierarchy in order to regain my status as a Silent Prophet. This was to be my final test of worthiness, and it would have been fine had you not interfered. But I can still pull this off." Dmitri tied Vi to the wall surrounding the palace roof. "And I already have had my revenge. I killed your mother, Arc. Do you know who she was? Her name was Blue. Now I'm going to kill you, my son."

That did it. He killed Blue. That was the only thing which could induce me to kill him, because somewhere in my mind I had always had a deep seated affection for Blue and a link with her that I now recognized as a mother-son relationship. With a bellow of rage I flew at him, Tainted Shear turning yet another shade darker. We were at it hammer and tongues, in a duel which could only be described as terrible. Tainted Shear served me well. Attack – evade. Counterattack – defend. It was like a physical chess match, but far more severe. And the consequences for losing were dire indeed.

Dmitri hurled a wave of water at me and I stumbled back. But before he could strike, I grabbed him and we went careening over the side of the roof. Dmitri flew in a crazy pattern and we landed in the raised yard. He struck at me, and I dodged. I tried a counter attack, and scored a deep slash on his arm. He tried to trip me, and I dodged it. I struck at him, and followed up with a figure-eight. I blocked the next hit. Dmitri started losing, badly. When he saw he could not win, he flew up high into the air, and with a flick of his scepter the debris around us rose into the air, and the courtyard started filling with water. I hurled myself up onto one before it went too high, and jumped to the next one. In this way, I got up to Dmitri's level. I then hurled myself through the air towards him, and when I reached him I snatched the black scepter from his hands and dropped painfully to the ground below, the water having disappeared when I snatched the scepter from him.

"Wait!" Dmitri yelled wildly. "Son!"

"Done waiting!" I retorted, and I snapped the scepter in two. "Father."

"No… How could you…" Dmitri breathed. Then he collapsed to the ground, his wings shriveling up and disappearing. The black on my left arm blew away like sand, and the chain slid off my arm to the ground below. Vi fell from where she had been tied, and I caught her in my arms.

I walked up to Dmitri, and placed my sword at his throat. This was the moment I had dreamed of for the past few days: the Silent Prophet's death.

Then inside me I felt a hint of doubt.

No.

I couldn't kill Dmitri. Like it or not he was my father. Besides, if I killed him now, in cold blood, I would be no better then him.

I lowered my sword.

"Keep your life. I don't want it." I said as I turned my back on him. I felt him charge me from behind, and I started to turn, but knew that I would be far too late. Then I heard a strangled cry, and finished turning to see Vi's sword emerging through the throat of the former Silent Prophet.

"Thank you Vi." I said quietly.

"No problem." She said.

I turned and picked up the shards of my father's black scepter. I felt the power of it flood into me. Tainted Shear turned another shade darker. Then I saw something grab onto Vi from behind, sprout white angel wings, and fly off with her.

"No!" Vi shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Leave him!" the figure carrying her yelled back. "He's been infected!"

I ignored both of them. Setting Tainted Shear down, I heard the Dreadlord approach behind me.

"What were my duties?" I asked the demon man.

"You were supposed to be one of the strongest Silent Prophets that ever existed." He told me in a convincing tone. He seemed honest. "You were supposed to gain the title of Dreadlord yourself in time, because of your strength. When you were with us, you were my enforcer, the one who carried out the most important deeds of our order, and made sure they were done correctly. Our aim was to cleanse the land of the living, and before your defection, you had just ensured the safe passage of Arlene Blackclaw to Cuerones, where you had suffered injury and memory loss. We brought you back, with the aid of your father and Aran Darkblade, and placed you in a holding cell until your madness was ended. Unfortunately, you escaped, and have been the cause of much trouble since. But now… Do you choose to return to your responsibilities?"

I remembered the power that flowed into Shear whenever I gave in a little to darkness. _Could I really have that much power?_

"Yes." I said in a voice not my own. "I accept."

"Then it is done." He touched a hand to my sword, and it seemed to glow for an instant.

"Pick it up."

I took up Tainted Shear once again, and felt something inside me wrench away. Then I felt that I was lifted up into the air as I _changed._ My black hair grew white, and my grey eyes blazed. I felt my face become pale, and my muscles swelled. My clothes became black and grey, with a single silver line down the center. Shear, once a strangely beautiful red and gray sword, turned black and white with dark red effects, and the rune on its end shone like illuminated ice. The sword seemed deadly cold, very unlike the warmth that the blade had always radiated. It seemed to now possess an aura of white, a cold, deadly, and powerful radiance. The cold seemed to flow through the ice-mark on my hand and into my whole being. I felt power surging through me. _This is power._ I thought. _This is the essence of Dark Shear._

"You are no longer Night Angel Arc Caster. Welcome, Night Wraith Kylar Deatheyes." The ground seemed to echo the words of the Dreadlord. "We have long awaited your return. For a while I had begun to think that you had deserted us entirely, especially now that you have done away with two of my Silent Prophets."

"And I am glad to return, Lord of Silence, and I regret the death of Silent Prophet Dmitri Stafftide, and the defection of Arlene Blackclaw." I said reverently. Such a change from when I had last been here, angry, misguided, and tormented, I had actually taken it upon myself to assault the Lord of Silence. But now I returned to my duty, and I would assist them in cleansing the land of the living.

A memory of Vi stole through my mind, and I immediately dispelled it. I couldn't lose focus now.

The Dreadlord walked around to stand in front of me, with two men flanking him, both dressed identically. "You have been deemed unfit to serve as a Silent Prophet. It is obvious that you are above them in skill. You are my chosen one, the Night Wraith. Your first task of redemption is to retrieve the bones of Kael-Surd, whom you slew in your time of wandering. His body lies where you left it. You are to soak his bones in the Water of Eternity and resurrect him so that we may eradicate the living."

"You're Majesty, I must ask, aren't we among the living?" I had to inquire.

"You are neither among the living, nor the dead, although you have the opportunity to become either one. But do you not enjoy the power you now have? The strength, the energy, the power?"

Yes. The power was exhilarating. I saluted my ruler and turned to go.

"Wait a moment, Night Wraith Kylar Deatheyes." One of the men flanking the Lord of Silence stepped forward, idly holding a fiery Charkam. "I am Silent Prophet Illidan Flamewheel, and I am ordered to assist you in your mission."

"Very well." I said to him. I bowed to the Lord of Silence, and departed with Illidan.

My name was Kylar Deatheyes. I was the Night Wraith. I could see, hear, smell, taste and feel things in the dark far better then before. My agility was heightened to almost superhuman. I was very, very strong. My new resources, plus an amazing amount of endurance, made me a foe to be feared.

I was given command of two platoons of the black skeletons, which I learned were called krul, with two archfiends as their commanders. We travelled night and most of the next day to arrive at the outpost that had been set up around the area where I had slain Kael-Surd.

One of the swordsmen I had taken here earlier stepped forward, with his two-edged sword drawn. "Is that you, Arc? Why do you betray us this way? What happened to the way the krul massacred people of Elanor? Who do you think you are, to come to us this way? Night Angel indeed, faugh! You are more like a Night Demon!"

A single swing of Dark Shear brought an end to his anger. With a touch, his dead form arose as a mindless krul. I smiled coldly. The enemy's dead only bolstered my own forces.

"Bring me the bones of the Necromancer Kael-Surd!" I ordered the remaining, terrified swordsman. He ran to obey. When he arrived with the bones, I placed them reverently in a large urn that I had brought for the purpose.

"I told you that my death would mean nothing in the long run." The bones spoke.

"You bear me no ill will for your death?" I said, surprised.

"No. It was the Lord of Silence's will for me to die so that you would become his champion. And am I not here anyway?"

That made sense, although I did not like being manipulated. A shadow of doubt flickered through my mind.

"Kylar Deatheyes, we have company." Illidan Flamewheel's voice cut through me. I turned and saw a company of knights on horseback riding towards us. In front of them was a middle-aged man in white robes.

"Beware of the white one. He's a powerful mage." I cautioned him. "He has captured Silent Prophets before."

"I'll be all right, Kylar." He sounded much less formal now. In fact, his voice carried a tinge of admiration. "I trust that you can handle him."

Looking past the wizard, I examined the rest of their forces, but I saw one among them that made my undead heart freeze. A woman with fiery red hair and sharp green eyes

Vi.

Instantly my heart started pounding.

She stopped when she saw me. I could feel the heat of her gaze as she took in the black clothes, the paleness of my skin, the whiteness of my hair, and the drastic changes in Shear. I saw the feelings that she had for me and felt my eyes flash from a cold deadly grey to an icy blue, and saw the love in her soul that despite the huge odds she still held for me.

_Could I be wrong? _I wondered. _Could all that I have fought for, all that I have sacrificed be for the wrong cause?_

It didn't matter. I was pledged to serve the Dreadlord, and my will could not contend.

I raised Dark Shear in a warrior's salute.

"Greeting's noble mage. I doubt that you will allow us to continue if you can help it. Am I wrong?"

"Arc, what is wrong with you?" Vi cried. "Your face… Your hair… your sword…"

"Quiet, Vi!" Mavin interrupted. "They are undead krul, and not to be trusted!"

"Is that what you think?" I laughed softly. "The Silent Prophets have honor, Mavin. As do I, in case you have forgotten."

"Nevertheless you are now a traitor. I am ashamed to think that you were ever on our side. I am ashamed that one so strong in the light could have been brought to this by the darkness. Know that because of your betrayal I am your enemy!"

"I do not fear you, Mage. You are still only third level." I lifted Dark Shear into a pose for combat. "Every light must fade, and every light return to darkness!"

"Wrong, Night Demon." Mavin said quietly. "Darkness has no physical definition; it is simply the absence of light."

"This may be true," I countered, "But every light has its shadow, and even the brightest candle may be snuffed out."

There were no more words, only the sound of steel on steel as both sides met in the dance of death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I leaned on my sword, not tired but merely bored with killing. I had never known that killing could be so much fun, until I had given in to the wish of Dark Shear. Now, as I watched blood drip from its blade, I felt a satisfaction I had never before felt. There was only a single pair of men left, besides Vi and Mavin, who I wished to make a public spectacle of upon our march to the Forbidden Well. I had called back my krul, and we stood surrounding the remaining four.

"Will you surrender?" I asked while inspecting my clothes to make sure nothing was torn.

"Never!" Vi cried. "How could you be so heartless, so cruel? We did all we could for you, and you turn around and stab us in the back, consumed by rage and violence! What kind of a man are you?"

"Simple: I'm not a man." I picked my fingernails. "I'm a Night Wraith." I began methodically wiping the blood off Dark Shear. Finishing, I stood and motioned for the krul to take them alive. The two swordsmen went down; fighting to their last breath, but Vi was disarmed and captured.

The wizard was another matter.

Beams of light pierced through the ranks of undead. I saw the wizard's sword glowing with the strength of the light.

_This one I will take alone._

I stepped forward, raising Dark Shear. "You leave me no choice, Mavin."

"Do your worst!" the man sneered.

I reared back and gave a mighty slash. Mavin's sword raised up to block my blade, its runes flashing in its encasing of light. Then our blades met, and the radiance was extinguished as Dark Shear shattered the blade of my enemy, also cutting off the ring finger of the mage who wielded it.

I turned my back and walked away, leaving the krul to put him in the cage.

A few moments later we were beginning the long trek to the city of Mel-Kora, the city of wizards, where the Forbidden Well lay.

Chapter 9

"Cold enough yet?" I asked the prisoner in the cage. It had been snowing for the past few days as we ventured up into the mountains. Vi had never stopped trying to turn me from my task, and she was getting aggravating. Even worse was the feeling of doubt that she had invited into my mind.

_Maybe it's true._ I thought. _Maybe once you leave something of this magnitude you can't go back._

Shaking the thought from my mind, I turned my attention to Dark Shear. Whenever I started getting the doubts, something strange happened to Dark Shear. It would turn a lighter shade, and seem more like the old Shear before I returned to the darkness.

An archfiend strode up to where I rode on a pale horse, its skeletal walk making it look all the more hideous.

It opened its bone jaws to speak in a phlegm-clogged voice. "We are approaching the Wizard's City, Night Wraith. What are your orders?"

"Assemble the krul in a spearhead formation in order to break through the first wave of attackers when I open the gates." I commanded. I turned to Illidan Flamewheel. "Follow me."

I stood before the gates of the imposing fortress. "Greetings, Wizards!" I called up to the watchman. His only reply was a stream of fire as the gates burst into an inferno.

I nodded to Illidan. With a twitch of his hand, the blazing firewall leapt into the sky. Illidan then placed his two Charkams on the ground, and standing on them, ascended into the firestorm.

The blaze took on the shape of a dragon, sweeping across the walls like a wave. Burning bodies fell from the walls as they crackled and burned.

I raised Dark Shear. A wave of pure darkness rose around me, becoming a fearsome storm of black lightning, not striking from the clouds but from the ground. At a signal from me the krul began to charge. I summoned up all of my powers, and sent a flow of pure blackness, without a single drop of light, flowing at the gates. The gates seemed to shimmer, and then vanished utterly, consumed by the darkness.

The krul washed in, Illidan landed with a wave of fire, I lifted Dark Shear, and the killing began.

By the time the death was dealt and the krul raised, Illidan and I were at the Forbidden Well holding the urn containing Kael-Surd's bones.

"The Forbidden Well." Illidan said with desire shining in his eyes. "It is said that whoever drinks of this water will live forever, if their cause is right. What can be more right then our cause, to exterminate the living, and thus bring peace to this troubled world? I will drink." He bent towards the well and started to reach for the water.

"No." I blocked his hand with my arm. "We have our orders, to revive Kael-Surd. Availing ourselves of eternal life is not what we are here for. Besides, this place stinks of magic. I wouldn't be surprised if a wizard placed a death spell on this place." I did not voice my inner reasons. This had been a place of beauty, and we, in the space of less then an hour, had reduced it to a home of the dead. Only the Forbidden Well was undefiled, and I did not want to do more harm then necessary. He seemed about to argue, but a single blue flash in my grey eyes was enough to silence him.

"If you insist." Illidan was angry but hiding it well, I could see.

"Then let us proceed." I said reverently as he tipped out the remains of the bones of the dead captain. At the same time I grabbed a captured swordsman and threw him down into the well.

There was a large crash, and the water in the well seemed to roil in pain, almost. That was when _he_ emerged, in a new body that the Dreadlord had provided.

A beast that must have been ten feet tall loomed up from inside the well. It was entirely black, with perfectly round, entirely white eyes. Its claws were three inches long, and I saw six tentacles protruding from its chest. One of these held the unfortunate soldier. As I watched, the other tentacles wrapped around him, and the swordsman slowly disintegrated.

A sepulcher voice emanated from the beast, addressed entirely to Illidan. "Well done. It would appear that you have served the Lord of Silence well. You may leave now, and leave the destruction of this place to me." Still ignoring me, Kael-Surd turned his tentacles on the city. As the rest of us filed out of the ruined fortress, I glanced back and saw black tentacles tearing down and destroying the fortress. A tinge of regret surfaced in my heart.

_Such a waste. Such a waste, all of this destruction just for a single entity. Couldn't there be a better way?_

A buried memory surfaced.

_"Well, I know who you are, Arc, and you are not one of them." Vi said with surprising ferocity. "I know that you are a good man who wouldn't ever join them. Never. If you used to be with them, I know that you aren't now, and that's good enough for me."_

I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

Shaking such thoughts from my mind, I signaled for the krul to erect shelter for the sentient archfiends and us Silent Prophets.

The beast that was Kael-Surd approached me and Illidan. "You two have played your parts well. We no longer have need of you. You will stay with the krul until I summon you for your next task." He stalked off into the snow.

I turned on Illidan. "Is that it? We are cast away after all that we have done?"

"be calm, Kylar." Illidan replied. "You may still have a part to play in this grand scheme."

"I _may _have a part to play?" That didn't sound good. "You have just been used like a tool, Illidan. I don't know how you feel, but I did not come all this way to be cast aside after being manipulated."

"Relax." He seemed almost serene. "We are not going to be abandoned."

I turned and walked to my tent where I stayed. I sat by the fire, glad of warmth for the first time since I had rejoined the order. I lay back, and allowed sleep to take me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

My eyes snapped open. A scream had issued from the outskirts of the encampment.

Vi.

I leapt out of the shelter and sprinted towards the cage of prisoners. But where it once was nothing remained: a shear cliff had been gouged out of the mountainside in a large avalanche. There, tumbling down the mountainside, was a metal cage, containing two prisoners.

Reacting instinctively, I hurled myself down the slope. I used my hands and feet to propel me down after the cage, leaping over crashing snow and boulders. Moving faster then the wind, I caught up with the cage, and gripping the metal bars with my bare hands, I lifted it and launched myself back up the cliff. I landed on the edge of the precipice seconds after I had jumped.

I glanced into the cage. "Are you two all right?"

Mavin only glared at me and turned his head, but Vi nodded silently.

"Vi," I began, "I want-"

I was interrupted by Illidan. "What are you doing, Kylar? You know that they must be put to death."

I glared at him, this time probing his soul. "You don't deserve death, Illidan." I growled. "You deserve torture."

Illidan was shocked. "What are you saying? Is this another betrayal?"

"No." I smiled grimly. "Kael-Surd!" I called. The beast looked my way. "I looked into his soul and I have discovered that this Silent Prophet intends to kill the Lord of Silence! He must be put in chains immediately!"

Krul converged on him from every side. He cried out. "It's a lie! He's Lying! He's the traitor, not me!" His cries were smothered as he was knocked unconscious.

"Well detected, Night Wraith." Kael-Surd laughed. "You have a talent for seeing betrayal. But you are not the only one." He signaled to the krul. "I must be going now. You have no further purpose in the Lord of Silence's plan. You will be eliminated. You will not reach the High Rock." He suddenly reached a claw out, rent the bars of the cage, and lifted Mavin out. "I can't just leave him here; he is needed for the machine. Farewell, Kylar Deatheyes." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while krul converged on me.

_Vi, _I thought, _you were right. I do not wish for evil, and so I cannot go along with the Dreadlord's scheme. I will forsake the power of darkness!_ I glanced at the krul army that advanced upon me. _But first I have some unfinished business._

Drawing Dark Shear, I gave the warrior's salute to the pair in the cage. "Wish me luck." I charged into the giant mass of undead, wielding darkness like a sword. In the background, the sun set, as red as blood.

_You forgot one thing, Dreadlord. _NO _one tells _me_ to lay down and die._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It is finished."

I sat in a blood-soaked field of snow in the sunrise, with a young woman on my right.

I looked up. "Please, kill me. I cannot be trusted. I do not want to hurt you."

Vi looked into my eyes. "By all rights I should hate you for what you have done, and all of the people you have slain." She paused. "But I cannot kill you. Whether I want to or not I still love you, despite the things you have done."

At these words I felt something come over me, and then I was lifted into the air by a force unseen. Darkness rose from me like a cloud of smoke, and seemed to obscure the sky. Dark Shear shimmered and vibrated, and then there was a bright flash, and I fell to the ground, clutching an untainted red and grey blade with the word "Shear" engraved upon it. I looked at my clothes: they were back to the normal color. My hair was black. My skin returned to a normal hue. And the cold aura that Dark Shear once radiated faded into the warmth coming from Shear.

Vi threw herself on me, crying and talking at the same time. I did nothing. I was content to hold her. 

"High Rock." I mused. "Do you have any idea where it might be?" I asked Vi.

"Only one: the High Rock of Mel-Nye. It was used by the sorcerers of old to give sacrifices. It's in these very mountains, to the east, close enough to reach by sunset."

I nodded. "Then let's get over there, and find the Dreadlord and stop this once and for all."

At that moment, the sky went a dark grey.

"I don't like this." I said. "The sky seems darker over there where we're headed."

"That only means one thing." Vi said grimly.

"I know."

Vi and I sprinted towards the High Rock, as the clouds above it twisted into a rotating mass of darkness. Tendrils of black, like lightning shot out of the cloud mass, reaching in every direction. As I sprinted I could see the darkness of the sky contrast with the twilight of the landscape below. Black lightning arced far out towards the horizon, to land in a place far beyond my vision.

I reached the final stretch of the path to the High Rock, and ran at full speed. Out of nowhere a man appeared, knocking me over. A man in a black coat, with the hood obscuring his face stood before me, a large sword that was white and black with red effects in his hand. It was similar to Shear, the only difference being that my sword was a grey and red weapon. As I watched, I realized that it was the sword I had carried in my time of betrayal to the side of goodness. Dark Shear.

"Kylar, so good to see you." The man said. His voice gave him away: Aran Darkblade, the sword searcher, the leader of the Silent Prophets, who answered to no one but Talon Dreadlord himself.

"Get out of my way, Aran." I lifted Shear in order to defend against its dark counterpart. "And my name is not Kylar, its Arc!" I paused, and looked at Vi. "Vi, keep going. If he attacks, I'll take care of him."

Aran twirled Dark Shear neatly as he pushed back his hood. "You need go no farther, _Kylar._ I'm here to tell you that your interference in this matter can no longer be tolerated." He raised a hand that crackled with electricity.

I recognized the move. "Vi, run!" I placed myself between him and her. Vi gave a quick nod, and ran up towards the summit. She trusted me that much…

A bolt of black lightning shot out towards me. I lifted my sword and deflected the bolt.

I struck like a flash of lightning. "You cannot win. Light will always prevail. The darkness cannot withstand the light." I felt strength flow through me as I fought him. Aran started losing. Then he spoke through sibilant teeth.

"I am not just a user of darkness." Aran ground out from between his teeth. "I am your brother."

_What?!_

"I am your brother. Before I was following the cause I was called Radian Caster. Now that I am following the cause of true darkness, I am Aran Darkblade, the sword searcher. But now that I have found Dark Shear, I am no longer a sword searcher." We locked blades, each straining to push the other back. "Arlene had the power to use lightning; Illidan had the power to use fire, our father Dmitri had the power to use water, and Kael-Surd had the power to use the very stone and metal of cities. But You and I were the only ones to use pure elements. You know," He paused as he parried a blow that I had been trying to get in for a while, "I was supposed to be the Night Angel. I can see your soul, and it's just so… _strong._ The reason that I am not the Night Angel is because I chose to follow the true path of Darkness. I am the Night Wraith instead." He paused to look me in the eye, and his gold eyes flashed bright green for a moment.

"I had always hoped that it would come to this, Kylar, Arc. I have hoped and I have dreaded this moment. If you beat me, then it is proof that you have a chance to defeat the Dreadlord. If I win, then it is proof that no one ever can defeat the Dreadlord, even without his Silent Prophets. Arlene Blackclaw has left the order, turned rebel like you, and you have slain our father and Illidan Flamewheel. I am the last of the Prophets, the final barrier between you and your goal." He stopped talking and focused entirely on combat for a moment.

"Every light has its shadow, and even the brightest candle can be snuffed out. Darkness has power, _Arc Caster_. Don't you remember?" He spoke suddenly.

A slither of doubt slid into my mind as I recalled the day I had spoken those same words.

Aran struck. Shear flew through the air and landed behind Aran. I sprinted at an angle to try and reach Shear, but I was forced to stop at the point of Dark Shear. I reached for Shear, knowing that I had less then half a second before Dark Shear slashed through my neck.

"A candle may be blown out, but it's not the darkness that blows it out." I said my final words.

Then everything stopped.

Aran seemed to have frozen.

"No… How can this be possible?" he muttered. I looked up, and saw the most unlikely sight I the world.

Our mother.

Blue.

"My son. Radian." Her eyes filled with tears. "How could you have come to this? You always were a bright boy, so full of energy, of conviction. Remember the day that you swore to destroy all darkness! Remember the man you once were! There is light in you still. Nourish what little light remains, for it is about to die. Come back to the light!" the image slowly faded, and I recognized it as a vision sent from the light. I silently thanked the light for its timely intervention.

Suddenly Aran was on the ground, weeping. "I am so sorry, mother. I am so sorry." He looked around at the blackness of the sky. "You are right that I have always held my doubts about our goal, and you are right that I hate darkness. I was overcome by it in the end, and I am but a tool in the grand scheme of final darkness." He looked up. "Take my sword; do not go against the Dreadlord single bladed. You are my brother, and regardless of circumstance I still feel our bond. I hope you succeed. I have failed."

"No." I said as I held out a hand to him. "You have more then succeeded. You have seen the error of your ways. You have a chance to atone for your past. Come with me, and we will face the darkness together." I paused as a memory came back to me. "Just like old times."

He looked up at me. "I am too immersed in darkness to use the power of light. You will have to do this on your own."

I raised an eyebrow. "I am not the only one who can use darkness against darkness. Remember how I slaughtered the legions of krul in Kadara? I was using darkness. I was still a Night Wraith."

He gave me a slight smile. "The Night Angel and Night Wraith against the Dreadlord?"

"That's how I would have it."

"Your children's children will hear a good story."

"How the Brothers of the Night overcame the Dreadlord of Darkness."

He grabbed my hand and heaved himself up "Very well, brother. But on one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You stop calling me Aran."

"Done. The two brothers, Arc and Radian."

We ran for the High Rock's summit, the two brothers: Arc and Radian. Light and Darkness. Night Angel and Night Wraith.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's over, Dreadlord." I said, pointing Shear at him. "You know that without your Silent Prophets you cannot complete the cataclysm you have planned for this world." He was standing in front of a large machine, the likes of which I had never seen before.

"Wrong, dear boy." The Dreadlord smiled a smile full of malice. "The black lightning has already been sent out, and its power supply is in place. Would you like to see it?" With a wave of his hand he exposed part of a giant machine's innards. In a central core was Mavin, who gazed through sightless eyes. Energy surged out of his body in a constant stream. He was still alive, but he couldn't last much longer. In a similar compartment was what remained of Kael-Surd, lying dead and drained of all of his once great power; somehow, that wasn't reassuring. In a separate, not yet activated compartment was Vi, still clutching Rainer.

The Dreadlord looked sorrowfully at Radian. "Ah, Aran, why have you thrown your lot in with this rebel? Here I was thinking that you would be my most trusted lieutenant."

Radian was visibly shaking. It is not easy to throw off in the space of two minutes a loyalty that has been kept for years.

I felt the energy drain from me. I suddenly became powerless. Talon Dreadlord laughed. "Did you really think that you would get a chance to even come within arms reach of me? My power is stronger then any you can think of. I overcame this fool." He gestured towards Mavin. "However, I believe in fair play. If you can kill me, you win. If I can kill you, I win."

"You're wrong, Dreadlord!" I yelled. "Eventually, light will banish darkness from existence."

He eyed me passively. "So you have come so far, and still you understand nothing. What are darkness and light? Can you define them? They can merely be defined in contrast to one another. So without one there can be no other. The world is made up of light and darkness; eliminate one, and the other will cease to exist; at least in the way we think about it".

With that he stepped backwards through a portal, and disappeared as a final word passed to our ears.

"If you wish to take me up on my challenge, you must first stop my apocalypse."

I turned towards the machine. On it was a huge map. Strange lights and flashes went through it. "I have never seen anything like this before." I said, turning helplessly to Radian. "Do you know it?"

"Know it?" Radian responded. "I helped build it. There should be an emergency shutoff switch somewhere, but it's inside the machine. It was originally supposed to be powered by the Silent Prophets, but now we have our friend s inside."

"Vi!" I yelled. "Can you hear me?"

There was a muffled reply. "yes. Can you get me out of here?"

"Okay Vi." Radian took over. "Inside your compartment do you see a trapdoor in the wall?"

"Yes, its there, but it's blocked with black lightning."

"Okay." He stretched out his hands. "Stay back from the opening." His hands seemed to pulse with darkness for a moment, and I heard something shift inside the machine. "How about now?"

"It's gone." Vi's voice sounded a little scared. "Do I go through the opening?"

"Yes." Radian was patient. I could hear Vi moving around in the machine and it was driving me frantic with worry. Suppose she got hurt?

There was a slight yelp from in the colossal machine. "There is a pair of Krul in here, and their guarding something."

"The cutoff switch." Radian muttered. "Do you have a weapon?"

"Yes, but there's no room in here to swing a sword. I also have a knife of Arc's, will that do?"

"Yes it'll do just fine." Radian said calmly. "You know how to throw it, I presume?"

"Vi is the best knife thrower in the world." I said confidently.

"Okay." Radian exuded calmness and confidence. "One of the krul has a red skull instead of the usual black color. Aim for his left eye socket and throw."

We heard a muffled clink, and the sound of a strangled cry. "The other krul ran straight into a bolt of black lightning. What do I do now?"

"Above and to your right there should be a strange keyhole. Can you pick a lock?"

"Of course. How do you think I stole the Coronet Diamond from the guardhouse in Delain?"

"if you pick the lock, it should stop the machine and free yourself and our friends…" He paused. "You stole the Coronet Diamond?"

"You know, I really don't think this is the time for this." I interrupted. I had been looking at the strange map. It changed frequently, and large red circles began spreading from different parts of the land.

"Radian," I called with a feeling of dread, "I think you need to look at this."

I had figured it out: every red circle on the map was a place where the giant black lightning had struck when it had been sent out from the machine. Hundreds of innocents… all dead by the Dreadlord's diabolical scheme. As I watched it covered the cities of Mel-Hale and Mel-Arno, and grew ever closer to Elanor and Kadara. Then Kadara was wiped out, and that left Elanor, Mel-Minas, Cadoria, and Delain. The black lightning circles grew slowly and surely towards the cities.

"Vi, hurry!" I yelled.

"Almost there…" Vi grunted.

Mel-Minas and Cadoria were wiped out.

"One last tumbler…"

Delain was wiped out.

"I'm done!" Vi yelled triumphantly.

I stared. The circles had spread across the ocean and had been almost at the nearby country of Cuerones and Nerubainia. All that was left of Elanor was the western edge, the edge that touched the sea.

An entire nation wiped out by the darkness that had been initiated by the Dreadlord.

"It's not your fault." Radian said to me and Vi as we stared at the map of destruction.

"Your right." I said through teeth that were grinding with anger. The hot, blinding rage of the moment had given way to a slow, cold fury. "It's that bastard of a demon Dreadlord who did this. And I'm going to kill him." I looked at my companions: Vi Nora, the assassin and warrior; Radian Caster, my brother and the Night Wraith; Mavin, the first class mage.

"Mavin," I said in a surprisingly steady voice. "Go to what's left of Elanor and get a ship ready for us. When we return I want to leave this land and never return. Vi, you are going with him. No arguing, just do it."

Surprisingly, Vi did not argue. She simply wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you Vi." I said. That was enough. We knew that we loved each other, and there would never be any reason for suspicion.

I watched as the wizard and swordswoman rode off towards my hometown.

"And now, Night Angel?" Radian said with a sad smile on his face. "We know what we have to do."

"Yes indeed, Night Wraith." I said with a grim smile of my own. "We go to kill the Dreadlord."

"Together."

"Just like old times."

We turned towards the oscillating portal of darkness, and stepped through.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We stepped out of the entrance to the cave into a scene of utter desolation. The sky was a forlorn, apocalyptic purple, with not a cloud to be seen. The ground beneath us was made of glass that reflected the color of the sky like water, and it stretched smooth and flat in all directions, meeting the sky in a flat line. Dotted around were small, flat slabs of gray rock. Farther ahead the rock became two columns of stone pillars, stretching to a large, round hole in the ground, big enough to fit a house in, a hole that was filled with a green fog.

"This is the End of the World." Radian said softly. "This is where the worlds that have been destroyed end up." he gestured around us. "Each stone slab is all that is left of a world that has been destroyed by the demons. Had the Dreadlord's plan not been stopped, our world would be yet another stone slab." He pointed farther ahead to the pit and columns. "There's the entrance to the World Between the Worlds. It is made up of portals that the Dreadlord's use to travel through the worlds. Somewhere there we should find the portal to the world of the Dreadlord's." He glanced at me. "The World Between The Worlds is very dangerous: there exist the lost souls of the undead that the Dreadlord's command. They will try to kill us."

"Don't worry about them." I said, wiping the blade of Shear on my forearm to give it a taste of blood, making it urge for more. "Not even a spirit can stand against the Night Angel." I glanced at him. "And Night Wraith."

He gave me a grim smile. "Indeed." We began walking towards the columns, careful to avoid any world remains. "If our world had been completely devoid of life, the Dreadlord would have been able to summon the demon lord who made him into a Dreadlord, to complete the destruction of the world. He would reduce the entire world to rubble and ash, until all that was left was a stone slab like this, a grave marker. Were our world here, we would se an aura around the stone, which symbolizes the lives that we knew there."

By this time we had reached the columns. "Is this pit the portal to the World Between the Worlds?"

"Yes." Radian nodded. "That is the way we are supposed to go."

"Then let's go." I said, and we jumped down the pit.

We landed in a large room whose far end stretched far out of our vision. There were large circular holes in the walls, some filled with darkness, some with light. And surrounding us, lining the walls of the chamber, were semi-transparent figures. They were of every type, man and beast. These were the souls of the undead that Radian had warned me of!

Shear gleamed in an unnatural light. As the glow illuminated the room, I saw another opening in the wall, one that was shaped like a sword, but blocked with some glowing substance. Suddenly a spirit flew at me from the side, and I lashed out with Shear. Battle was joined. As we dealt final death to these tormented souls, I noticed that with every spirit I slew a little bit of the glowing substance that blocked the door was removed, and a little more pure darkness was exposed.

"Hey!" I yelled to Radian over the melee, "Any idea which one of these doors leads to the world of the Dreadlord's?"

"We're looking for the door to Oblivion Abyss." He yelled back, impaling a spirit and flicking it off again. "That big door at the end of the hall."

"The one that's blocked off?"

"Yes, but if we kill enough of these spirits it'll open." He paused to slice a spirit in half. "I hope."

"So I suspected."

The door was now open enough to slip through. Radian watched my back as I squeezed through the opening, then pulled him in after me. Inside, there was nothing: just a frozen path surrounded on all sides by nothing at all, and a gigantic white doorway that seemingly led to nowhere. We were in Oblivion Abyss.

The icy path stopped after going a ways forward, turning into a round platform suspended over the inky blackness. Suddenly, Radian gripped my shoulder and pointed.

There, floating out in the abyss was a demon lord, gigantic, hideous and evil, chained to the icy pathway. Standing before him was the Dreadlord of Silence. The demon stood as tall as a building, and its mouth was as huge as a tunnel.

The Dreadlord spoke. "I do not know how you managed to get by the spirit warriors in the World Between the Worlds." He frowned. "Obviously I underestimated you. I will not make that mistake again." Darkness sparked in his hands, and they grew into huge, clawed, metal talons. "I don't suppose you remember where I got the name Talon. It's because of this!" He swiped at me at blurring speed, and I only barely managed to block the strike. Had not Shear been what it was, I would have died. Then Radian attacked him, slashing with the power of darkness. I followed suit, only my sword glowed with the power of the light. It was Darkness and Light uniting to end a common foe.

Radian's blade broke through the guard of the Dreadlord's talons, snapping through metal and flesh. The Dreadlord retaliated by summoning a large reaping scythe. I noticed an inscription on the blade: Reaper. He swung it in deadly arcs and slashes, and even dealt me a small cut on my shoulder. Then he merely stretched out his hand, and we were thrown to the ground, with the point of his reaper's blade.

"A pity," He sighed. "I thought you would last longer then this. I was hoping for a good fight!"

"You've got more then a fight." I muttered, and I slammed my blade into his chest. Immediately pure darkness crackled up the blade and blasted into the Dreadlord. Radian had not been idle.

The Dreadlord stood there with my sword in his chest. "Very good. But you cannot kill me. The demonic forces that inhabit me have made me impossible to kill by normal means."

"He's right." Radian said with a sickening look.

"What did you expect? To change the fate of an entire world? You of all people should know that, Aran." The Dreadlord spoke in that silk voice that I hated so much.

"I had to try!" Radian yelled. "There would be no honor in not attempting to save it!"

"What are you saying?" I said to my brother, incredulous. "That you knew this was going to happen?"

Radian looked torn with sorrow. "Seeing souls isn't my only power. I have the ability to sense when something is about to expire. I sensed that this world would be ending soon, and that was part of the reason that I joined with the Dreadlord. I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner… I thought that there was a way… something that we could do to stop this…"

"See!" the Dreadlord cackled. "Are you even sure that you can trust your brother, Kylar?"

"Yes I can!" I snapped. "He is my brother, and blood is thicker then anything you could imagine!"

The Dreadlord snapped his fingers, and the chains holding the demon lord broke. "One sure way to ensure that you will not make it out of this place alive is to destroy where you came from. Arquis!" He called, pointing at us. "I have readied their world for destruction. Go now, and complete what you had me begin all those years ago!"

The demon lord laughed, then spoke in is sepulcher voice. "You have served me well, Dreadlord. But in order to destroy this world I will need a sacrifice of great power. I believe _you_ will suffice!" With that, he grabbed the Dreadlord in his fist and plunged him into his mouth, chomping down on him. The blood from the Dreadlord flowed out from between his teeth.

"You see," the demon lord Arquis spoke to us, "Talon Dreadlord was an ambitious man; too ambitious. Once he had destroyed your world he would have been able to summon the powers that had once inhabited it in order to try and destroy me. I have disposed of the traitor: he and I are one now. So, in essence, I am the Dreadlord. And thanks to my work, now I will have your world!" With that, he swooped out of the door that we had entered the realm through.

"The fool…" the body of the Dreadlord gasped as it fell to the frozen path beneath us, "my death is only temporary. Once a Dreadlord always a Dreadlord. We cannot die." The mangled body rose, glaring at me and my brother and for the first time showing an emotion. "this isn't over. You and I still have a score to settle. But next time, it will not end this way." He disappeared through a portal of darkness.

"Our world!" I cried. "Vi is there! We have to stop him!"

"Let's go." Radian yelled, running headlong through the World Between the Worlds and heading for the hole in the roof. We vaulted into it, but something grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. The spirits!

Radian grabbed my hand and pulled hard. "We don't have time to kill these spirits! We must stop the demon Arquis!"

It was a vicious tug of war, with me as the rope and with time of the essence. In a desperate stroke, I let go of Radian and allowed myself to be pulled down.

"Go without me!" I yelled. "I'll hold these spirits off and be with you as soon as I can escape! We can't waste time!"

Radian looked torn with indecision. He gave me a last look, and turned to leave after the demon lord.

"Come on." I spoke to the spirits that closed in on me. "Come and have a dance with death, you who have given yourselves to the Dreadlord. Let my blade kiss you to sleep, the long sleep of death that will finally free you from this false embodiment. Allow me to free you into your eternal slumber."

"I would like to see you try." A voice emanated from the crowd. That voice was… familiar.

"Hello… Kylar!" Illidan Flamewheel stared out at me. "They executed me because of your false accusation. If it were not for you, I would be alive right now enjoying the spoils of worlds, and instead I sit here, languishing as an undead. However, instead of attempting revenge, which would be futile, I am forgiving you for your deluded ways and giving you a chance to atone for your past mistake." He lifted a skeletal Charkam. "Please, if we ever were on the same side then kill me now, and end my misery."

I was overcome with a wave of compassion for this man. He was a valiant fighter and completely loyal to any cause he was with. Were he on our side he would have been invaluable.

"I will, Illidan, but only if you put down your Charkams." I was still cautious.

"Fair enough." He placed the fiery weapons on the floor of this world that was not a world, and stepped forward. With one smooth thrust, I stabbed him through the chest, whispering: "I forgive you. Rest in peace."

"Thank you… Arc Caster." He said with his labored breath. Then a look of incredible satisfaction came over him. "The lights… can you see them? They're coming." He looked into my eyes. "You were a noble friend before you turned. I want you to know that you have done something that all of the order had wished to do but were too afraid. You must attempt to avenge what he has done to us. Do not dishonor me by dying without a good, hard fight."

"I don't plan to die." I said softly to my dying friend.

"No one can kill a demon." He sighed. "But if there ever was a pair who could do it, it would be you and Radian. Make me proud." He shuddered and went limp. His last words were: "My name... it is Teranus Regalia…"

"Sleep well, Illidan Flamewheel... Teranus Regalia." I closed his dead eyes with my fingers. "The enemy can't hurt you now."

I stood, saddened by the death of my enemy and my friend. Then I thought of the other spirits here. "Is there anyone else who would want release from this prison?" I called to the still spirits.

There was a chorus. Everyone wanted to die here. My heart wept for these people who had been kept from their final rest by the evil schemes of the Dreadlord and his demon master.

_How can I help these tortured souls and still get to Radian in time?_ I thought. Then my body seemed to glow.

_That's it!_ I realized. _These shadows are created by darkness. Destroy the darkness binding them to this place, and their souls will be free!_

Reaching down into the depths of my heart, I summoned every ounce of light that I had. Then I spoke into the crowd.

"I forgive you. Be at peace."

Immediately beams of light shot out from me in every direction, destroying shadows that cried for joy. In seconds there was nothing in the room except me and the portals. I nodded to the empty room, my heart telling me that I had done the right thing. Then I turned and sprinted for the End of the World.

I arrived at the portal back into Masolium, my home world, but there was nothing there. In its place was a flat, smooth stone slab, with sparkling lights dancing around it. Radian lay prone in front of the slab, crying on his knees, and a still female figure in front of him.

"I… I'm sorry." He said, crying. "I couldn't save her."

I ran up to him, a sick feeling growing inside. _Please… Not Vi…_

"Vi! Wake up!" I cried, tears forming. Then, when she didn't respond, I knew it was futile. Vi, my love, was dead.

My world had been destroyed.

Vi was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hours later, we still sat before what had been our world. I was still cradling Vi's still form in my arms.

"I can't believe that after all that we went through, all that we sacrificed, we still failed." Radian confided.

"No." I shook my head. "We did not come this far, just to lie down and die. There has to be a purpose. Nothing is accidental in this. We cannot just give up and say 'oh, we tried, but it wasn't enough'. We still have things to do. There must be a reason. We have come too far to fail." I turned to my brother. "Even if we couldn't save our world, maybe we can do something to stop this from occurring again."

"You're right." He drew Vi's sword Rainer and laid it at her side. "What I want to know is where that demon went to!"

"Yeah." I said, still lying in front of the grave marker that had been our world. It had been hours since we had arrived, and the shock was still wearing off.

"You know what we are going to do, right?" Radian spat. "We're going to hunt the demon down. I don't care if we have to search all the worlds."

"Your right." I said. "You know, when we were arguing at first, about light and darkness, and the Dreadlord said that the world is not a world unless it has both light and darkness?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You and me," I said, "We make a little world of our own: light and darkness."

"Yes. We're a world of our own."

"And we'll do this together."

"Just like old times?"

"Exactly." I had a sudden thought. "Hey, weren't we supposed to die?"

"We were, but… that's a good question… If our world died…" He seemed thoughtful. "We have just defied fate. We will be hunted down by the Guardian of the Timeline, and he will try to kill us, eventually."

"Who is the Guardian of the Timeline?" I asked.

"That's not the story for right now. Let's focus on one thing at a time."

"Yes. You are right. Later we'll find out, I suppose." I sighed in sorrow for all of the people who had suffered at the hands of Arquis, the demon lord. I looked at Vi, who was beautiful even in death. _Sleep well, Vi. Your journey is at its end._ I picked up the thin chain that Vi had always worn looped into her belt and put it around my neck. A small cylinder with a single rune on it hung at the bottom, against my chest. _I'll wear this so that I will never forget that fate is never final. I was supposed to die but I didn't. Although we couldn't save Masolium, maybe we can save others from going through what we did. _I cut my hand and let the drops of my blood fall into the cylinder, then did the same thing to Vi: our blood mixed together, a symbol of what might have been, of what would have been. Then I bent over my dead love and gave her cold lips one, final kiss of farewell.

My brother stood. "Well this world won't have its revenge unless we start moving." He paused. "I've always hated my dark powers, but now I'm grateful for them. Since a world is made up of light and darkness: I'll be the darkness."

"And I will be the light." We both shouldered our blades: Shear and Dark Shear, Light and Darkness.

We turned together and stretched out our hands. Immediately a portal made up of both intertwining light and darkness materialized.

"Where does this portal lead to?" I asked.

"A world called Destiny Islands." He responded. "I thought it would be a good place to look: its time as an existing world will be up soon; maybe we can do something about its destruction… If not, then at least we can check if that's the world that Arquis went after next."

"Then let's go."

I nodded at Radian. He nodded back.

We turned towards our oscillating portal of light and darkness, and stepped through.

Epilogue

A few days later, a man dressed in a white robe stood in front of a stone slab in The End of The World, facing a still female form. Due to the properties in the air of the End of The World, the body had not decayed, or even changed from the state that it had been while it had been alive.

The man held out a small vial of shining blue fluid, and he let a single drop fall on the dead woman. Immediately, the lungs of the dead woman began to pump air, and her heart began to beat.

The man spoke. "Your task is not completed. You have so much more left to do."

Then he vanished, and the woman sat up, amazed that she had been brought back to life.

A portal made of light and darkness stood before her, beckoning with a glow of promise.

Vi strapped her sword Rainer to her back, and stepped through.


End file.
